


Possession and Insanity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: sub!Snape, wanking, voyeurism</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/557745">Don't Question</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possession and Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written on 25 May 2006 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: sub!Snape, wanking, voyeurism_. Follows [Don't Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557745).

Severus slowly stroked himself, feeling no shame. Harry had made it impossible for him to feel shame. 

"Faster," Harry insisted, keeping his arms resting by his sides as he watched the bound, gagged girl behind Severus watching them both with wide, frightened eyes.

 _Hermione_ , Snape thought at her, _Hermione, just calm down. He'll be fine after I've finished. Don't panic_.

"Why don't you moan? Don't you _like_ touching yourself?" 

The gag in Severus' own mouth prevented him from speaking.

"Damn it! Luna didn't please you. _She_ doesn't—what do you want from me?" Harry raged.

 _I want you to remember yourself, Potter_.


End file.
